Quattro Amore
by MoreIsMOREContest
Summary: Edward hasn't been with a woman in two years, and is looking for a companion. Edward finds himself at the Lonely Hearts Bar. Will Edward find a companion to share his night with? Or, will it turn into more than he bargained for? Entry for the More Is MORE Contest.


**Contest entry for the MORE Is MORE Contest**

**Title:** Quattro Amore

**Trio or Group:** Edward, Bella, Heidi and Aro

**Word Count: **13004

**Summary: **Edward hasn't been with a woman in two years, and is looking for a companion. Edward finds himself at the Lonely Hearts Bar. Will Edward find a companion to share his night with? Or, will it turn into more than he bargained for?

**Disclaimer (If Applicable):** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended. This story will contain graphic lemons, drug use (only a little), and adult situations.

* * *

Quattro Amore

The bar on Fourth and Vine looked the same as every place on the block to Edward as he stepped out of the taxi, and paid his fare. He allowed the smell of cheap wine and stale cigarettes to wash over him as he entered the establishment. It wasn't the best place to look for a companion for the night, but it was either this place or the club downtown called 'La Push' where all the twenty something kids hung out. And, he wasn't about to go there.

It had been awhile since Edward had been able to experience the feel of a woman, and to tell you the truth, his hand was getting a little boring. Edward had taken time off to take care of his sick mother. In doing so, he put looking for a girlfriend on the back burner for a while. After his mother's death, it took Edward months to finally get everything settled with his mother's estate. Now that everything was handled, it was time to start looking again. Loneliness was another factor driving his choice to head out tonight. After his mother died, he had no one left that he truly loved. He never knew his father, and she was the only family he had ever known. And, now that she was gone, he figured it was time to find someone to keep him from feeling so empty inside. It was time to get back into the swing of things.

Tonight's objective was simple; it would be solving two problems at once, at least for an hour or so. One was getting laid, and the other was to not be alone for just one hour of the day. Sure, he could have had his pick of nurses in his office, but Edward was never one to mix business with pleasure.

Edward knew women thought he was nice looking because of the way the nurses were constantly falling over themselves to help him out. But, he never understood why they would behave that way. He always considered himself too lanky and too small for a man. Even though he was proportionally equal in his height and weight, Edward didn't compare to his colleague, Emmett McCarty.

The bar on Fourth and Vine wasn't the biggest place. Actually it was more like a hole in the wall type joint. It seemed all of the middle aged population here in Milling Fort, SC gathered here looking for love in all the wrong places. Either people were looking to hook up, drown their sorrows, or avoid their spouses. Actually, the 'Lonely Hearts Bar' was the saddest place to be at on a Saturday night. Edward walked around the bar and picked a seat toward the back so he could see the entrance of the bar, hoping to weed out the ones he didn't want early on. The bartender walked over.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked, wiping down the bar.

"Club Soda," Edward said. He didn't want to drink tonight. Edward had heard that sometimes when a man got older that alcohol sometimes stumped one's enthusiasm as a lover. And, tonight he didn't want to disappoint, if he was given the chance. Edward knew he wasn't a spring chicken anymore and turning thirty-five only increased his odds of it happening to him.

Across the bar in a darkly lit corner sat Heidi. She was here every weekend watching the front doors of the 'Lonely Hearts Bar', waiting for someone special to walk through. She always came home lucky when she visited this bar, and tonight wouldn't be an exception. She watched as a man walked through the doors and approached the end of the bar. He sat so his body was facing the door. He wanted to be able to see if someone of interest walked in also. _He was looking for someone like I was_, she thought. She sipped her wine and waited to see if anyone approached him. She didn't want to make waves for him if he was meeting a girlfriend and would potentially ask both of them.

While she waited, she sized him up; he was nice looking with red brown hair, tall and lean, green eyes, and he was dressed like he had money. He would make an excellent addition to her collection of men.

When no one approached the man, Heidi grabbed her glass and walked toward the bar where he sat. She walked up just as he placed another order with the bartender.

"Another club soda," he said, motioning toward his glass when he got the bartender's attention.

"Why are you ordering club soda?" Heidi asked, inserting herself into his world.

Edward turned and looked her up and down, trying to decide if he should start a conversation with her or not. She was rather pretty to him. She had long brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and a megawatt smile. She was appealing, and he decided to open up to her.

"I might have a beer later. I'm not much of a drinker," he said, smiling his patented crooked smile that usually had the women at the clinic falling at his feet.

"Heidi," she said, holding out her hand.

"Edward," he said, reaching out to take her hand in his and pulling them up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"Wow, such a gentleman. So Edward, what do you do for a living?" she asked, sipping her wine. She figured a little bit of flattery might help her in the long run.

"I am a pediatrician. What do you do for a living?" he asked, trying to get to know her a little better.

"Business owner. I own a restaurant on Third Street," she said, smiling at him. Heidi and Aro Volturi owned 'La Bella Italia', a little Italian bistro. They were still relatively new to the area; so no one knew about her being married. Aro was more of a silent partner in the business, money and brains. Heidi was the pretty face. So even if she was recognized, it didn't matter. No one knew the difference between Aro and a stranger walking down the street.

Heidi was satisfied with her male choice. Now, if only she could locate the woman Aro wanted tonight, her little trip would be successful.

Meanwhile, Bella entered the bar on Fourth and Vine, wanting to drown her sorrows. She walked to the bar and took the closest seat toward the doors. When the bartender approached, she requested the whole bottle of Southern Comfort. She hoped it would help improve the mood she was in.

Bella had the worst day of her life. She had walked in on her longtime boyfriend, Jake, who was fucking another man. Now, if it had been a woman, she would have been pissed and ready to kick ass, but since it was a man, it hurt her ego. She had given him eight years of her life. He never wanted to get married, and now she knew why he never asked. Tonight, everything was being put into perspective for her.

Heidi watched out of the corner of her eye as the attractive woman entered the bar. Heidi sized her up quickly and noticed that she was Aro's type; long brown hair, brown eyes, short in build, thick around her hips and thighs; plus she had nice big tits that he liked.

_"Perfect!" _Heidi thought.

"A fucking man, let alone his best damn friend," Bella muttered to herself, as she poured the first of what would be many shots.

Bella had tried to be a good girlfriend and supportive of his weird tendencies. But, now everything had fallen into place in her mind. _Why he couldn't please me in bed? Why he never wanted to look me in the eyes? Why he never asked me to marry him? And, why he always knew the designer brands, and what looked best on me?_ These were all the questions that were answered in a matter of seconds when she opened the door.

"The entire fucking time, I bet," she muttered, before she turned up the shot glass and drank the first one of the night. The burn in the back of her throat only appeased her for a second before she tossed another shot down.

"Edward, would you excuse me for a moment?" Heidi asked, smiling at him.

"Sure," Edward said, thinking she was heading towards the ladies room, but when she strolled toward the woman at the end of the bar, Edward's thoughts changed. _Maybe the two were potential friends._ _ Was she letting her know there was a possibility she would be leaving with me tonight?_ He was letting his head below his belt run the head above the belt for now.

"Excuse me," Heidi said. Bella looked up from her third shot and stared into the crystal blue eyes of a woman.

"Can I help you?" Bella asked, a little pissed that she was being interrupted, but she decided to look the woman up and down, trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Maybe, but that depends entirely on you. Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, pointing to the empty stool beside Bella.

Edward watched as the two chatted at the end of the bar for a moment before his own needs took over, and he decided to hit the head.

"It's a free country," Bella said, turning her attention back to the shot glass and bottle in front of her.

"Man troubles?" Heidi inquired, figuring that was the only reason a woman like her was in a bar like this tonight.

"Something like that," Bella responded, taking the fourth shot, hoping to erase the image she saw this afternoon.

"I'm Heidi," she said, holding out her hand for Bella to shake.

"Bella." She reached out and shook Heidi's hand.

"What if … I said the gentleman at the end of the bar was interested in a lady friend tonight?" Heidi asked, hoping she had found her third partner for the night.

Bella looked up from her shot glass and into the eyes of a bearded man with tattoos and no front teeth. He grinned at her broadly and hopeful.

"I would say good luck with that, but I am not interested," she said, toasting toward her then turning her shot glass up again. Bella didn't want that kind of man, and she prayed that he wouldn't start looking better by the time she finished her bottle. Bella didn't really know what she wanted tonight. All she knew was she wanted to erase the memories of this afternoon and the last eight years.

Heidi looked down at the end of the bar noticing that Edward had left his spot, and looked into the eyes of the man that Bella has seen. A shiver ran down her spine as she gazed upon the bearded man, and he winked hoping he would have the pleasure of both women tonight. Heidi briefly wondered where Edward had gone, but spotted him coming from the men's room.

"No, not him," she replied quickly, having found Edward walking back to his seat. Once he was seated again, Heidi asked Bella again.

"Look, I am here because my boyfriend of eight years cheated on me with his best friend, who happens to be a man. I am not interested in toothless over there," Bella said, pointing in the direction of the bearded fellow at the end of the bar close to Edward.

"No honey, look again. The fellow with piercing green eyes," Heidi said, watching as Bella looked in the direction of Edward. When Bella's eyes lit up, Heidi knew she had seen Edward.

"His name is Edward Cullen. He is a pediatrician. He is here to find a … companion for the night," Heidi said, trying to sweeten the deal a little. Or, at least hoping she was.

Edward sat back at his stool, ordering another drink from the bartender. When he looked down at the end of the bar, he noticed the girls were looking at him. Heidi waved at him with a big smile on her face.

Edward smiled and nodded his head a little at Heidi, still talking to the other woman. Edward noticed that the woman looked really sad. He wanted to walk to them and give her the comfort he thought she needed. The girl looked like she had just lost her best friend or learned her puppy was dead.

"What do you think?" Heidi asked Bella, while waving to Edward at the end. When Edward nodded Heidi's way with a smile, she knew she had him; it was just a matter of getting Bella to agree now.

"He's cute, but what does this have to do with me?" Bella asked, tipping another shot back; the liquid was not burning her throat anymore.

"Would you be interested in being with a man like that?" Heidi asked, looking back into Bella's deep brown eyes. "Tell me you don't need the arms of a strong man tonight. Tell me, darling, you wouldn't love to know what it feels like to be with someone other than the slime you have been with for years," Heidi said, reaching over and brushing the loose strands of hair behind Bella's ear.

"You don't have to be lonely tonight," Heidi cooed, getting closer to her ear. "Please?" Heidi whispered, casually licking the shell of Bella's ear.

Bella's eye widened in shock. She had never been with a woman before in her life. But, the alcohol in her system was making her lightheaded, and Heidi's tongue licking her ear had given Bella's body an instant reaction. Bella turned and looked into the piercing blues. _If Jake could be with a man, why couldn't I be with a woman? _She thought,_ but what about Edward? What does he have to do with this situation?_

"What do I have to do?" Bella asked, looking deeply into Heidi's eyes.

"He's looking for a woman to spend tonight with, and frankly, so am I," Heidi said, licking her lips. She couldn't wait to have a go at both of them.

"I figured we could combine our interests. You're looking for something new and different, something to erase the memories of your prior relationship. I can see it in your eyes. When I licked the shell of your ear, it turned you on, and you want to know what it's like. Don't you? He wants a woman; why not give him two, play into his fantasies for one night?"

Heidi calmly motioned for Edward to join them at the end of the bar. She typed out a quick text message to Aro and casually snapped a picture of both Edward and Bella, sending them to Aro for his approval while Bella busied herself with another shot. Aro quickly approved of her choices for the night.

When Heidi motioned Edward over, he quickly picked up his drink and walked over to the ladies. He wasn't sure if Heidi wanted to introduce him to her friend before they left for the evening or what was going to happen. As he walked towards them, he sized up the woman, noticing that the closer he got, the more beautiful she looked. He noticed she was the exact opposite of Heidi, in some respects. Where Heidi had the icy blue eyes, the other woman's eyes were the deepest brown. Where Heidi was lean and thin, the woman at the end of the bar was curvier. And, even though both of their hair was brown, this woman's had highlights of red. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Good evening, I'm Edward," he said, holding his hand out to the other woman.

"Bella, nice to meet you," she said, as she reached for his hand.

As their hands touched, she looked directly into his green eyes. _This was different,_ she thought, like he was drawing her into him. It wasn't a feeling, but a need, deep down in her core. She had never felt anything like this before and didn't know how to explain the feelings. She had never felt this way towards a man before. She instantly felt connected to him; she was safe, no need to worry. He was special and would protect her from anything.

Edward was lost and immediately smitten within her deep pools of brown and the beautiful Bella. He lifted her hand to his lips and delicately kissed the back of her hand, feeling a heat wash over his body as his lips touched her hand. That was something Edward had never felt when he touched a woman. He hadn't even had that reaction when he had kissed Heidi's hand earlier in the same way. Automatically, he knew who he wanted to be with tonight, and it wasn't Heidi. He would do anything in that instant to protect and keep Bella safe, no matter what happened from that moment forward.

"So, Edward," Heidi purred, running her finger tip down his chest. He still held Bella's hand in his, making it a little difficult for Heidi to run her fingers down to the waistband of his pants like she had wanted.

"We were wondering if you would be interested in accompanying us back to my place," Heidi said, leaning closer to his ear. She nibbled on his lobe, hoping to turn him on. She knew she had him; it was just a matter of getting him to where she wanted him. She whispered, "Every man's fantasy, two women at once. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Edward swallowed hard, and his mouth became dry. The thought of having both of these women at his mercy or he at theirs was very, very tempting. Edward had never been with more than one woman at once, and the idea of a threesome sounded appealing to him. _But, what if I can't keep up? _Edward let go of Bella's hand when those thoughts hit.

"Why don't we take this back to my house," Heidi said, a little louder as she stroked one hand down Edward's chest, as the other hand stroked the side of Bella's cheek. Heidi wanted them both and would do anything to have them; so it was time to turn up the charm.

"Your … house?" Bella questioned. Bella didn't know how she felt at that moment. She knew there was something with Edward, but Heidi? _Could I bring myself to experience another woman?_ One thing Bella was sure of, she wouldn't be able to take them back to her place. Jake owned the apartment where they lived, and there was no way Bella was going back there. But, she didn't have any other place to go except for maybe a hotel. Edward's plans for the night had consisted of him taking the woman he picked up back to his house, but with the look on Bella's face, he didn't know if she would be willing to go there either. So, Edward tried to think of another potential option.

"I don't mind paying for a hotel," Edward said, looking between the two women. Edward felt like he had to protect Bella. So offering to foot the bill of the hotel room sounded like a great idea to him. The look in Bella's eyes told Edward that this was something she had never experienced before either. Neither one really knew what to do, but both were intrigued with Heidi's offer.

"My house is not that far from here, maybe a block or two. And at any point if you don't feel comfortable, you can call a taxi. I won't be offended," Heidi said, smiling at both of them, hoping this would sweeten the deal for Bella. Heidi could see that Bella was reluctant to go, and with the way Edward was looking at her, she knew if she didn't have Bella convinced, Edward probably wouldn't go either. She was taking a huge risk with these two; the connection between them was already very strong.

"I don't know," Bella said, taking another swig of liquor.

"I will make sure you stay safe," Edward said, giving her his best sympathetic look. Edward wanted Bella to come, but if she didn't, he would back out of the deal instantly. Heidi appealed to him, but she wasn't Bella. Edward still wanted to get laid, but he would shelve the idea in a heartbeat to spend more time with getting to know Bella.

Bella looked into his eyes, trying to see if there was any doubt or mistrust in them. _Could I allow myself to be in this type of situation? _Bella chased her thoughts with another shot from the bottle. Her thoughts were starting to blur; the alcohol was really kicking in. Heidi leaned down and licked from her jaw to her ear.

"You taste heavenly," Heidi purred. Bella closed her eyes, and Heidi didn't stop licking and blowing in her ear. Bella could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Everything Heidi was doing felt good, and it didn't matter that it wasn't a man doing it. It was with these thoughts that Bella decided she would go with them.

As Heidi licked and blew on Bella's ear, Edward watched, becoming aroused by the sight in front of him. _How am I going to be able to keep up with them? _Edward hadn't been with a woman in a long time, and he knew that it wouldn't take him long to climax. But, there wasn't anything he could do about it now.

"I'll go," Bella said, taking one more shot from her bottle, slipped off the stool and paid the bartender. Heidi reached out and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her out the door. Edward quickly discarded his club soda and hurried off to follow the girls. Heidi had already sent a text message to Aro. He had a cab waiting for them when they walked from the bar.

Heidi climbed in first, pulling Bella into the middle of the group. Edward climbed in, shutting the door as Heidi gave the cabbie her address. The car pulled onto the road as Heidi relaxed back against the seat. Her hand slowly rubbed up Bella's left thigh.

"Your thighs are so smooth. How do you get them to feel like this?" Heidi asked.

"I don't know; all I do is put lotion on them," Bella replied, as Heidi's hand crept higher, getting closer to her inner thigh.

"Edward, you have to feel this," Heidi said, as she turned in her seat allowing both hands to stroke Bella's left thigh. Edward tentatively reached out his hand and softly stroked Bella's right thigh with his finger tips.

"Very smooth," Edward replied huskily.

"Use more of your hand like this ..." Heidi said, getting him to open his hand "... now, stroke back and forth. Isn't it amazing how soft and smooth she is?"

"Yes, she feels very good," Edward groaned, squirming in his seat. Edward was already hard and having a hard time controlling his urges. Between his hand running up and down Bella's thigh, and the fact that Heidi was inching closer and closer to Bella's sex, it had him on the edge of falling over.

Edward watched as Heidi leaned over and kissed Bella. It wasn't one of those chaste kisses either. Heidi opened her mouth slightly, running her tongue along the edges of Bella's lips. When Bella opened her mouth to allow her in, the kiss became more frantic, more erotic. The cabbie caught the sight of the two women in the back and could hardly focus on the road. When he almost rear ended another car, he focused back on the road and less on the events taking place in his backseat.

Bella couldn't help the moan that escaped as Heidi's kiss increased in both want and pressure. Bella's hand instinctively went up to Heidi's hair. She could feel Heidi's fingers brushing carelessly against the inseam of her panties. Heidi's fingers brushing frivolously there had her wanting more.

"She tastes good too ..." Heidi said, pulling away from the kiss, licking her lips "… you should have a taste," Heidi cooed at Edward. When Heidi pulled away from the kiss, Bella wanted more, and with Heidi's fingers finally dipping under her panties, she looked over to Edward.

"Kiss me," Bella said, still glassy eyed and blushing. As Heidi's fingers dipped into her wet heat, Edward knew where Heidi's fingers had gone, and you could hear the moisture that was gathered there. Edward groaned as he leaned down to capture Bella's lips with his own. The kiss was subtle at first, but the juicy sounds of Bella's pussy turned their kiss into more … more than either had anticipated.

Edward pulled his hands from her thigh and held both her cheeks as their tongues stroked one another. When they had to break away to take a breath, he couldn't keep his mouth off her. He licked and nipped at her jaw, then went right back to her mouth. Edward quieted Bella's whimpers and moans, as Heidi worked her pussy into submission. When Bella's orgasm finally washed over her, she deliberately bit his lip, causing him to whimper. Edward couldn't believe he whimpered when she bit his lip. It was a very unmanly thing to do, but it kind of hurt him, in a good way. His left his hands on her face, tenderly stroking the sides of her cheek. _How had I gotten so lucky tonight?_, he wondered, as his eyes gazed into Bella's browns.

As Bella came down from her high, she thought about Edward's kiss. Hell, she was still spinning and wanting more, but she wanted more from the both of them. Even though being with a woman never entered Bella's mind, Heidi's kiss had left her wondering. Edward's kiss felt like it had reached deep into her soul. It was the one that erased the memories of the last eight years in that moment. It wasn't the alcohol that made those memories fade, it was Edward's kiss. It was the attention of a man, that was what Bella had been missing in her relationship. Plus, the way Heidi had caused her to orgasm, she had never felt that good in her entire life. No man had ever brought her to those levels before, and in a second, she wondered if some of her true nature was coming out. _What if now I need both?_

"Mmmmm," Heidi said, pulling her hand from Bella's wet heat. She had continued to stroke Bella's folds as she came down from her climax. Heidi couldn't resist the urge to tempt Edward with Bella's juices. "You want some Edward?" she purred, looking into his eyes as she sucked one of her fingers into her mouth.

Edward pulled his gaze from Bella, looking at what Heidi wanted. When Edward saw the wetness that covered her fingers, he couldn't resist taking them into his mouth and tasting the essence of Bella. The car swerved as Edward leaned over to suck one of Heidi's fingers into his mouth.

"Mmmhmm," Edward moaned, as he sucked on Heidi's fingers. Edward couldn't believe the taste, and didn't know if it was Heidi's fingers or Bella's juices that made it the most exquisite taste in the world to him. The taste was something he would crave for the rest of his life and something he would have to have often.

"Sorry, Sorry," the cabbie replied, looking into his mirror at the trio in the backseat. _Man, how I got so damn lucky to have this group in my cab, I will never know, _he thought.

Bella leaned her back against the seat. She was spent and giddy. They hadn't even made it to the house yet, and she had already experienced one of the best orgasms of her life. _Would there be more like this? Hell, could I even be expected to cum again? _

Edward released Heidi's fingers and cleared his throat. Edward leveled the cabbie with a stern look for swerving off the road. He understood that a man would be affected, but the cabbie wasn't supposed to be watching the patrons in the back. _What if he had wrecked_?, Edward thought.

The car slowed, turning off the road onto a gravel driveway that curved around until they were in front of a huge white house with red shutters. It was too dark to make out anything else other than what could be seen from the headlights of the taxi. When the taxi finally came to a stop, Edward exited the car and held the door for the ladies. He was about to pay for the fare when Heidi handed the cabbie his money, winking at him as she slipped from the car. Edward placed his wallet back into his pocket and remembered he didn't have any damn condoms on him. Edward figured that whoever he picked up that night would come back to his house where he had bought some in the anticipation of getting laid tonight. _"Shit!"_ Edward cursed under his breath. A whole lot of good that box would do him now.

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked, pulling her dress down from where it had ridden up during the ride.

"I don't have any condoms," Edward meekly replied.

"No worries. I have some in the house," Heidi said, walking past Edward and up the stair of the porch. Edward quickly shut the door and allowed the taxi to leave.

Edward caught up to Bella as they made their way up the porch as Heidi used her key to open the door of the house. Bella tried not to be nervous, and the alcohol was helping a lot. Bella continued to tell herself it was a one night stand, nothing more. Heidi opened the door to the house, walking in with the pair following behind her. Edward was the last one to enter and when he shut the door behind him, Edward glanced up to see Heidi fiddling with something on the side of her red dress.

Heidi's dress wrapped around, and when she untied the knot on the side, the whole thing opened up. As Heidi walked through the house heading back to the den, she pushed the fabric aside and allowed the dress to fall to the floor.

The pair behind Heidi were utterly speechless as their host removed her clothes, as she walked through her house leading them to God knows where, completely nude. Heidi looked over her shoulder and winked at the two behind her. Heidi knew she had them completely speechless, but she didn't care. The sooner she could get off the better. Bella stumbled over the discarded dress. Edward quickly reached out to make sure Bella didn't fall over the garment.

"Thanks," Bella muttered, as Edward's hand reached out to catch her from falling.

"No problem," Edward said, smiling at Bella.

Heidi turned into the den and walked over to the bar that was situated to the right of the room. Edward and Bella stopped short at the door. The room was huge, and in the middle of the room, the floor opened up into a circular step down. There in the middle were pillows and different colored cushions. There was a dim light illuminating the room with soft music playing through the speakers in the wall.

"Please make yourselves at home ..." Heidi said, motioning to the step down "... would you guys like something to drink before we begin?" Heidi asked, taking a hefty drink of wine from her glass, then quickly refilling it.

"No thanks," both Edward and Bella replied together. Edward wasn't completely sure if adding alcohol to the already crazy situation was wise. Bella knew she didn't need any more. She was already flying high from the shots she had consumed at 'Lonely Hearts Bar.' Edward and Bella walked over to the bar, still checking out their surroundings.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Bella asked. The liquor Bella had consumed was running through her. Plus, after cumming in her panties earlier, they were beginning to get a little uncomfortable.

"Of course dear, on the left," Heidi said, pointing to the left hand side of the room. Bella noticed the door and nodded, quickly disappeared through it, shutting the door behind her. Bella looked herself over in the mirror, noticing the slight tint of pink on her lips, figuring it was from Heidi's lipstick when she kissed her in the taxi. Bella blushed, remembering the kiss. Pulling a couple of pieces of toilet paper off the roll, she lightly rubbed the lipstick off. She ran her fingers through her long waves until it looked presentable again, and used the restroom quickly. Instead of putting her wet panties back on, she stuffed them in her coat pocket.

Meanwhile at the bar, Edward and Heidi were talking about how long it had been since he had been with a woman.

"Two years," Heidi repeated, astonished that a man could hold out for that long.

"Yes," Edward said, completely ashamed of the fact it had been that long.

"How have you survived? I mean, men are so sexually charged. You almost need it to not be a pain in the ass," Heidi said, still sipping her wine.

"I have my own methods, but I am afraid I won't last too long tonight. I have never been with two women at once," Edward said, with a hint of a pink tint to his skin. Edward was embarrassed to admit that he wouldn't last long, but wanted to get it out there. Edward wasn't going to act all cocky like he could keep up. That wasn't the type of person he was and probably why he often had trouble finding relationships.

"No worries. I might have something that will help with that," Heidi said, as a refreshed Bella walked to the bar.

"Bella, I was just telling Edward that I have something that will heighten your experience tonight," Heidi said, reaching down below the bar for something.

"You are more than welcome to roll with me tonight. It doesn't matter to me really, but the choice is yours," Heidi said, opening her palm. Inside were three tablets.

"What are those?" Bella asked, looking toward Edward, figuring he would know what they were. Heidi had said earlier in the night that Edward was a doctor.

"These are X or Ecstasy … like I said you don't have to roll with me, but you can if you want," Heidi said, looking at the pair. Heidi hoped they would because the pills would heighten the pleasure for all three of them.

"No, absolutely not!" Edward snarled, getting a little pissed that Heidi had even offered them to him and Bella.

"No worries," Heidi said, reaching down behind the bar and pulling another pill from a bottle and showing it to Edward.

"How about this one, Edward? Would this interest you?" she asked, cocking her narrow eyebrow in his direction. Heidi knew if he didn't want the X, then he would potentially want the tablet she held in her hand now.

"What is it?" Bella whispered. Bella didn't really like the fact that Heidi had pulled out drugs so easily; actually, it put her in a bad situation being a Lawyer.

"Viagra," Edward sneered, with his teeth clenched. Edward quickly thought about the different side effects of the drug and wondered if maybe it would help his situation. Bella was torn; she had already been drinking, and she could still feel the buzz she had going. If something happened and someone learned about her taking X, it could ruin her career. Bella had never heard anything about women taking Viagra and didn't think either would be in her best interest.

"Bella, do you want one?" Heidi asked, batting her eyelashes, hoping that Bella would take the X if Edward wouldn't.

"No, I think the liquor in my system should be good enough." Bella wasn't about to take the risk. Bella had heard that some people had died from taking just one tablet, and she didn't want that risk tonight.

"Edward," Heidi purred, looking over at him. Edward reached out and took the little blue pill from Heidi's hand and popped it into his mouth. Heidi handed him her wine and watched as he washed the pill down. When Edward handed the wine back, Heidi took her own tablet.

"Good, looks like the floor show can now begin," Heidi purred, coming around the bar and grabbing Bella's hand, leading her to the step down in the middle of the room. Bella carefully stepped down into the circle with Heidi.

"Edward, you can either watch from the bar or come to the circle with us. It's your call as to what you do. However, if you join us now, you might want to grab that box of condoms under the bar because it's going to be a long night, and one you will never forget," Heidi seductively said, with just the right amount of husky tones to make Edward leak a little more. Edward wondered if these women would be the death of him tonight, but at least he would potentially die happy.

Bella was looking around the room, not really paying attention to what was going on, but felt when Heidi pulled her body close and kissed her. The kiss was slow and sweet, tender with just the right amount of pressure. Bella got lost quickly in the kiss that Heidi was giving. Heidi reached down and pushed Bella's jacket off her shoulders, causing it to trap her hands behind her back. Heidi took the opportunity to place open mouthed kisses and lick down Bella's long neck, causing Bella to moan from the contact.

Edward stood at the bar and watched the two women in the middle of the room. Edward leaned back against the bar, sipping the wine that Heidi had left. Watching them was interesting; never had Edward been in the same room with something like this happening. Edward had seen plenty of porn that would feature two women kissing and naked, but never in real life. Obviously Edward's life was boring and dull, nothing exciting ever happened to him until tonight.

Heidi could feel the moment Aro's eyes landed on her naked body. Heidi knew Aro wouldn't make an appearance until Edward became comfortable and moved to the middle with them. Men didn't always take things well when another strange man entered the room. It never failed; they would always think the other male wanted them. It was tragic really. Heidi would have been happy to have Aro in the middle with Bella and her. She knew that the both of them could give him great pleasure.

Aro sat back in the dark on the opposite end of the bar and circle. Neither Edward nor Bella had noticed him sitting there in the dark taking in the sights in front of him, but he knew Heidi was aware of his presence when she winked in his direction. Aro hated that he couldn't join the women yet, but that was something they had learned the hard way a long time ago. Heidi's fishing trip had paid off once again. She had acquired the perfect woman … just what he wanted to see. There was something just a little off about the situation in front of him. Aro noticed that the woman with Heidi kept her eyes mostly on the man at the bar. Even when Heidi would bring back couples, the woman very seldom looked to their mates for approval. Aro was instantly intrigued because Heidi had said they weren't a couple, just two random souls looking for love and comfort.

Heidi focused back on the task at hand, and that was teasing and tempting both her mate and Edward, who was sporting a rather huge bulge in his pants. Heidi licked her lips while noticing his bulge, hoping he would notice her actions and join them in the circle. Actually, Heidi had noticed it all night practically, but never said anything about it or the wet spot that was starting to show thru. When Edward didn't join from her actions, she figured it wouldn't be much longer, and she couldn't wait to get her mouth on him.

Bella watched Edward out of the corner of her eyes, trying to figure out why he hadn't joined them in the middle to begin with. Bella could see how much Edward wanted to by the huge hard on he had, but Edward had remained at the bar. Bella justified her being with Heidi by checking where Edward was every couple of minutes to make sure he was still there, keeping her safe like he promised, but it was more than that.

It was only when Heidi would demand more of her attention that Bella would focus back to the woman in front of her. Heidi freed Bella's hands when she pulled the jacket off her arm, and pitched it to the side of the circle. Bella didn't know what to do or how to respond to anything Heidi was doing. Bella didn't know how Heidi would want to be touched or even if she should.

"Don't be scared to touch me," Heidi whispered in her ear.

"I've never done this before and don't know what to do," Bella whispered back in Heidi's ear, as she leaned down to lick and suck on Bella's neck.

"Do what you think would feel good to you. You're a woman and know what turns you on. Use that to your advantage," Heidi cooed in Bella's ear, as she sucked her lobe into her mouth.

Heidi's fingers drifted down Bella's shirt, finding the hem and slowly dragged it up her stomach and over her head, tossing it over her head onto the floor.

"God, you're beautiful," Heidi purred, leaning in to kiss Bella some more. These kisses were frantic and sloppy, all tongue and lips. The compliment and kisses helped Bella finally let go of her reservations, and kissed Heidi with everything she had. Heidi was so taken back by Bella's kiss all of the sudden that she moaned in response. Edward couldn't take the sounds and sights of Bella kissing Heidi, letting a groan slip from his lips. That sound fueled Bella; she wanted Edward to join them, and if kissing Heidi back and becoming a bigger participant in this show was what it was going to take to get him with her, then she was about to give him the show of his life.

Bella reached out to gingerly touch one of Heidi's breasts. When Heidi moaned again, Bella smiled, pleased with herself for causing that reaction in her. Bella didn't stop there. She knew what she liked and wondered if Heidi's words were true. Ever so slightly, Bella began to circle one of Heidi nipples with her fingertips, watching as the nipple became erect from her touch.

"Just like that, baby," Heidi moaned, spurring Bella on in her quest. Heidi stood still, and allowed Bella to feel her body knowing that with the way Edward was reacting across the way, it wouldn't be long, and not only that, but the bolder Bella would become. Some people needed to be encouraged a little, and this was the best way. Bella's inhibitions were already a little altered from her Southern Comfort consumption at the bar, but Edward was the one ultimately fueling her for that. Heidi was pleased with her catch tonight. Not only were they beautiful, but both had never experienced this before. Honestly, if Heidi played her cards right, maybe this couple would be willing to come again, which was what Aro and her both ultimately wanted. A more permanent couple who enjoyed swinging as much they did.

Aro was also very pleased. It seemed that Bella was coming out of her shell with the aid of Edward, who still hadn't moved from the bar, but it didn't matter at that point. He was happy to see Heidi and Bella getting more comfortable with one another.

Bella became more daring and leaned down to lick the hardened peck of Heidi's breast. It didn't taste too bad and wasn't all that uncomfortable for Bella to do, so she continued. The whimpers and moans spurred her on. She allowed her mouth to slip over the nipple as she effortlessly sucked, using her tongue to flick back and forth across the raised peak.

Heidi loved the attention Bella was giving her and decided it was time to move the show forward. Bella released Heidi's nipple and stood up, looking into her striking eyes. Heidi slid her hands up Bella's back to the clasp of her bra as she kissed the tops of her breasts. Heidi unfastened her bra and exposed her chest to the room. Edward groaned when her perfect breasts were exposed. He couldn't help himself and grazed the front of his slacks with his hand, hissing as he came in contact with his cock. When Bella heard Edward's groan from the bar, she instantly covered her now exposed breasts with her hands, trying to hide from the people in the room. She had never been one to show off her body, and at the moment, felt very exposed to everyone in the room.

"You need to be naked," Heidi whispered, removing Bella's hands from her gorgeous breasts. "I wish mine were as big as yours," she purred, slowly reaching for the button on Bella's skirt. Once Heidi had the button unfastened, the skirt fell and pooled at Bella's feet. "You have curves that I've always wanted," Heidi whispered, rubbing her hands over Bella's flat stomach and wide hips. Heidi encouraged Bella to step out of the skirt at her feet and kicked it to the side. Bella stood in the circle with Heidi naked, still feeling a little self conscious about her body in comparison to Heidi's petite frame. Heidi smiled brightly at her, and then they heard the breaking of glass. Both turned in the direction of Edward, who was trying to clean up the mess on the bar.

"Sorry, I will pay for the glass," he said, as he tried his best to clean up the remains of the wine and glass.

"That's fine, sweetie. Are you hurt?" Heidi asked, making sure he was okay. She didn't want to have to stop to patch him up.

"Nope, I am fine … perfectly fucking fine," he grumbled, frustrated.

"Maybe you should come and join us, relieve some of that negative energy you are experiencing," Heidi said, smiling in his direction.

He didn't say anything and was no longer looking at the women. He couldn't. When Bella had stood completely naked in front of him, he lost the last bit of control he had. Edward had been caught up in the vision of her; she was absolutely beautiful and curvy in all the right places that counted. He couldn't help his reaction and busted the wine glass he had been drinking from. Edward not only had a small cut on his hand, but wine all over his suit. Edward had been trying to play it cool and talk himself down before he came in his pants. He slipped the jacket off, laying it on the bar stool._ Hell, my suit is ruined now, _he thought_._ He knew that red wine was a bitch to come out of clothes, but it didn't matter because it was ruined. Edward looked down at his shirt and it had wine on it too, pissed that he had spilled the wine on his favorite shirt, he slipped it off, placing it with his jacket.

"Come here," Heidi purred from the circle. "We can help you with your clothes," Bella said, feeling more beautiful and sexier than she had ever felt before in her entire life. Edward stopped, as he was about to pull his underskirt from his body. He turned and glanced at the women. Bella could see desire and want rolling off his body and deep in his eyes. It sent a chill down her body the way he was looking at her. _It was now or never,_ he thought, grabbing the condoms from behind the bar and walked over to the women.

Once in the circle, Edward threw the box of rubbers on the step and stood facing both of them in the middle of the room. Heidi quickly spun Edward around so he could face Bella. Both of them pulled at the hem of his underskirt, forcing it over his head and off his body. Bella stared into his eyes as she ran her fingers down his now bare chest to his waistband. Edward's chest was beautiful with a light dusting of brownish hair centered in the middle of his chest. His abs weren't overly defined, but still noticeable. Edward had two tattoos that Bella could see. One was on his arm; it was a tribal band around his bicep. Then, there was the small tattoo he had above his heart with two dates. One was the day his mother was born and the other was the day she died.

"God, you're so sexy," Bella purred before she opened her mouth to places kisses all over his chest. Bella was working on the front, while Heidi worked on his back. Heidi was doing the same and placing open mouthed kisses anywhere she could reach. Edward was in fucking heaven. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of warm mouths on his body. Feeling like he was a fucking king as two women made his nerves come to life. His erection still hadn't gone away yet and was becoming increasingly more painful by the moment.

Heidi wrapped her hands around Edward's body and worked on getting his belt buckle unfastened, as she continued to kiss his back. Bella picked up on what she was doing and quickly assisted her by opening the button on his pants, and pushing them down his long legs. Edward stepped out of his slacks when they pooled around his feet. He looked down at the vision of Bella on her knees in front of him. He about lost it right then and there as he towered over her body. Edward quickly started counting backwards from a hundred. He was barely hanging by a thread at that point.

Edward stood in his boxer shorts with a very prominent tent in them. He had a hint of pink in his cheeks because he had never been with a woman where she could see him. Any woman he had ever been with had always insisted it be dark so neither could see, but with a low light on the circle, he could see both girls and they could see him. That was another first for him tonight. Heidi walked around letting her hands drag over Edward's body as she rounded him.

"So fucking hot," she cooed in his ear. Bella looked up at Edward's crotch, sizing him up. When Bella's eyes landed on Edward's, she licked her lips in anticipation. She wanted to make him feel so fucking good tonight, having overheard that he hadn't been with a woman for two years.

"Do you want a taste of him?" Heidi asked, getting closer to Bella, helping her to get up and turned Bella to face her instead of Edward. When Bella nodded 'yes', she leaned in and kissed her deeply. The kiss broke with both women breathless. Heidi casted her eyes at Edward and turned his direction to slowly pushed on his chest, causing him to step back until his calves meet the step and a couple of pillows. When Edward stopped, Bella stepped forward and reached out to trace the top of his boxers.

"These need to go," Bella purred, as she slipped her fingers into the waistband, teasing him before she shoved her hands down to feel his erection. She was completely and utter flabbergasted. She had never felt something so big … so wide.

"God, you're so big," Bella whispered. Bella's hands on his body felt so fucking good, and he couldn't hold back letting her know how good it felt. Heidi wanted Edward just as exposed as Bella and she were, so she ran her hands into his waistband and pulled his boxers down. Edward hissed when the boxers accidentally grazed his painful and sensitive cock.

"Sorry," Bella whispered, rubbing her hands over his purple tip.

"We'll kiss it and make it all better," Heidi said, reaching down and rolling his balls, causing him to push and grunt into their hands.

"Would you like for us to kiss it, Edward?" Heidi asked, pulling on his sack.

"God, please!" he whimpered.

"Sit back and enjoy," Heidi said, heavily pushing on Edward's chest. He fell back against the step and stretched his long legs out in front of him as the girls descended upon him.

"Go get a taste," Heidi demanded, pushing Bella towards Edward. Bella crawled up on the step Edward was sitting. She was on her knees leaning over his body. Heidi mimicked her position on the other side of Edward. Bella gathered her long hair in her hands and pulled it over her right shoulder, getting it out of her way. She studied the dick in front of her for a moment; he kind of intimidated her. _How was something that size going to fit in anything I have? You're not going to know where it fits if you don't try_, she thought right before she licked the tip. _He didn't taste that bad, she thought._

"Shit!" Edward cursed when her warm tongue came in contact with his weeping tip. Bella peaked at Edward sideways and did it again, faintly stroking the head of his dick with her tongue. Edward's eyes rolled back in his head. He rested his head on the edge of the next step as Bella closed her mouth around his hardness.

Bella sucked in as much as she could of him, but every couple of minutes, she would go too far, causing her to gag. She had tears streaming down her face from her gagging. He was just too much for her small mouth.

"How about I hold the base while you take in as much as you can," Heidi hinted, reaching over, stroking Edward's large cock as Bella continued to suck in as much as she could. Heidi used Bella's spit that was coming out of her mouth for lube to make the experience special for Edward. Heidi reached down and used her other hand to roll Edward's balls, as Bella sucked. Bella focused primarily on the tip, using her tongue to trace the edges and massaged the v on the underside of his cock. The grunts, gags, and groans were permeating the air around the threesome. It hadn't been a couple of seconds of sucking when Edward felt good, but something was still missing.

Edward felt rather bold and needed more; so he ran his hand down Bella's back and rubbed around her ass, letting his fingers dipped into her wet heat. He couldn't believe how wet she was from sucking him. She obviously needed something to alleviate the ache she too must feel, and he was more than willing to give her what she needed. Edward quickly located her hot spot and rubbed tight little circles around it. When she moaned around him, he could feel the vibrations, and God, it felt so good. It felt so fucking good that he roughly shoved two fingers deep into her core, pumping them in and out of her body, while his thumb stimulated her. He let the walls inside her suck his fingers as her mouth sucked him. He took in all the sounds around him. The suction and rhythm of Heidi's hands, all of it had him ready to blow, and when his stomach muscles began to tighten and his thighs tensed from the pleasure, he had to warn Bella. Edward quickly reached down with his other hand and tried to pull her from him, but she wouldn't have it. Heidi noticed the response and leaned down with her mouth, sucking one of his balls into her mouth. That's all it took for him to blow his load. For the moment, he was completely spent. He removed his fingers from Bella's body, causing her to whimper from the loss of contact. Bella lapped all of Edward up and cleaned the mess he had made. Heidi helped her, but Edward couldn't move a fucking muscle.

Aro stepped out of the shadow to alert the group of his presence. "What a wonderful show!" Aro exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Who the fuck is that?" Edward asked pissed, lifting his head from the step to see the dark haired man approaching them.

"My husband," Heidi said, pulling her mouth from Edward's body.

Edward studied the man, wondering why he would make an appearance now and not when they first entered the room. Aro stood completely nude at the edge of the circle. Heidi walked over to her husband, where she kissed his lips.

"I have been enjoying your activities from my hiding spot, and now I will be joining you. You see, young Edward and Bella, Heidi and I are swingers. We often enjoy the company of young couples like yourselves," Aro bragged, stepping into the circle.

"I don't know about this," Edward blustered, about ready to grab Bella and run from the house because this was more than he had bargained for already.

"I mean you no harm. I have a hard time getting an erection, and sometimes I need a little stimulation in order to be with her. She …" he looked over to Heidi "… on the other hand, has a tendency to swing both ways. It's rather intriguing, watching her work," Aro admitted, looking at Heidi, licking his lips.

"She's allowed to have sex with other people?" Edward questioned. _Why would any man allow his wife to be with others? Hell, if someone like Bella was my wife, there would be no way in hell I would let someone else be with her. _

"Yes, she can play with everyone, but when she has sex, well that's only with me. So, there are no worries for you," Aro retorted smirking.

"Bella," Edward barked, looking at her, wondering what was going on in her mind. Bella looked over at Edward and back towards the man who had been watching the entire time and was now coming to join them. Bella wasn't all that drunk any more. She didn't mind being with Heidi and potentially Edward, but this new man, there was no way in hell she wanted to be with him. Bella crawled closer to Edward, leaning to whisper in his ear, "I don't want to be with him. I don't care, at this point, if he watched, but don't let him touch me. He kinda gives me the creeps." Lurking in the shadows and coming out naked with a sinister look on his face only made him creepier to Bella.

Edward nodded and decided he would try to negotiate with the pair in front of him.

"How about this … Bella said she doesn't mind you watching. However, she doesn't want you to be with her. We will stay and allow you to watch, but the first time you touch her, we walk out the fucking door."

"That is fine with me. How about you, Heidi? Are you amicable to their demands?" Aro asked his wife, twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

"Does that mean me too because I didn't think Bella had a problem before Aro showed himself," she huffed, looking over at Bella, wondering if she was going to be able to touch her luscious body again.

"I don't care if you touch me, but I don't want to fuck him," Bella admitted from Edward's side. Bella felt safer hiding behind Edward's arm and brave enough to say what she wanted.

"Fine, I agree," Heidi acknowledged smiling, happy to still be able to touch Bella anyway she wanted.

"Good, I am going to sit over here and watch. When I am ready to join, I will let you know," Aro sighed, sitting across from the group.

_Where in the hell was he?_, both Edward and Bella asked themselves. They couldn't believe they hadn't seen or heard him here with them the entire time. Heidi reached out and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her to the middle of the circle once again. It was time to take things up a notch, and Heidi didn't want to waste any more time.

"He won't bother you; focus on Edward or me," Heidi pleaded, getting Bella's attention and making her focus on her icy eyes. When their eyes met, Heidi leaned down and kissed Bella. The kiss started off slow again and was gaining steam as Heidi swirled her tongue and bit Bella's bottom lip, causing her to whimper.

Edward observed the women in the middle of the circle with one eye, and the other was firmly on Aro across from him. Edward didn't like the situation they now found themselves in, but the only option was to leave. Bella wasn't ready to leave, and he wouldn't leave her here alone with them, so he watched and hoped for the best.

Heidi's hands glided down Bella's breasts, stopping to skillfully touch the hardened peaks. Heidi rolled and rubbed, and teased Bella's nipples by easily pulling on them, causing Bella to moan and groan from her touches. Whatever Heidi did to Bella, she returned the favor, letting her hands wander over Heidi's breast and tenderly circling her nipples with her fingertips.

Heidi's hands drifted down Bella's stomach and slipped over her mound until one finger slipped inside her. Bella followed the same path that Heidi had with her slipping down her stomach and into the wet depths of her body. Bella's curiosity was getting the better of her, and all of a sudden, she wanted to know what it was like to taste a woman there. Feeling courageous, she used one finger to push in and out of Heidi's entrance and the other to play with Heidi's breasts. When the nipple pebbled under her touch, she leaned down to taste that too, but she had already done that once, so it wasn't anything new for her. The taste wasn't anything really different than sucking on her own arm or other parts of her own skin, but Bella wanted to find out more.

"Lay down on the floor," she whispered to Heidi. Heidi removed her hand from Bella's core, licking Bella's essence off them, and lay down in the middle of the circle. Bella knelt down, hovering over Heidi's body. Her body wasn't much different than her own. Where Bella had more curves, Heidi didn't, but everything appeared to be the same. Bella skimmed her fingers down Heidi's body, freely exploring. Heidi was soft and warm in all the right places, and Bella couldn't hold back the urge to crawl on top of her body.

Bella kissed Heidi's lips as her body laid on top of Heidi's. When their chests touched, both women moaned from the contact. Bella became even more daring and ground her body into Heidi's, letting her own body gain pleasure as their bodies were rubbing along one another. More moans and groans permeated the air and the temperature in the room increased as the two women grinded on one another in the middle of the floor.

Bella pulled back from their kiss and nuzzled into Heidi neck, licking and biting her there. Bella was getting into the way she was feeling and kissed down Heidi's chest, focusing on one breast at a time. She swirled her tongue and lapped at the peaks, while Heidi thrashed back and forth, needing more from Bella. As Bella moved down her body ready to taste a woman for the first time in her life, Heidi stopped her. She gazed deep into Bella's eyes trying to make sure this was something she really wanted to do. When Heidi was satisfied with what she found in Bella's gaze, she grabbed Bella by the hips.

"At the same time, baby." She smiled, pulling Bella's hips and body closer to her face. Bella was totally lost for a moment, wondering what Heidi wanted out of her. However, when Heidi tugged on her legs to straddle her chest, Bella figured it out quickly and did exactly what she wanted.

Heidi pulled Bella's hips until Bella's core was right on her face. Bella pushed Heidi's raised legs to the ground, spreading her open for Bella's perusal. Once again, she didn't look any different than Bella remembered from herself exploration as a teen. Bella used her fingers to spread Heidi open for her and quickly located the bundle of nerves. Bella knew it was the most sensitive spot on a woman's body and stroked the nub softly with her fingers, feeling it become larger and harder as she played with it. Heidi was tossing her head back and forth as Bella continued her exploration of her body.

"More," Heidi moaned, as Bella used her fingers to pinch the swollen nub.

Heidi couldn't take it anymore and used her tongue to suck on Bella's clit, hoping it would encourage her to do the same. Bella was completely consumed by the feeling of Heidi's tongue on her that her exploration had been sidetracked. As Heidi nipped and sucked, Bella couldn't help, but grind her core into Heidi's face. When she was about ready to cum, Heidi pulled away.

"Please," Bella begged, missing the stimulation.

"Give me more," Heidi countered. She needed to feel something herself. Bella leaned down and gingerly lapped at Heidi's clit. Heidi moaned and Bella smiled because so far it wasn't that bad. It had tasted similar to Edward, but with just a little bit more of a musky taste. Licking her lips, Bella dove back in this time, making her tongue flicker across the bundle of nerves and listened as Heidi moaned and groaned underneath her. Feeling like she had done something wonderful, Bella sucked it into her mouth as her tongue continued the flicking motion back and forth.

Edward was getting hard again watching Bella and Heidi and was fighting himself about moving to the middle with them. He was shocked to see himself recovering so fast from his blow job, but with the show in front of him, how could he not be getting turned on again?

Aro watched the girls and didn't pay much attention to Edward across from him. There was too much going on with the women to even worry about him and what he was doing. Aro stroked his cock as the girls worked one another. He knew when he would finally be nestled in Heidi's depths that it was going to be a wild ride, but it was getting her off at least once before he entered her that was necessary.

Heidi was in fucking heaven with Bella's face buried between her legs. For a woman who had never been with another woman, she was playing her body beautifully. Heidi focused her attention back to Bella's beautiful pussy that was moving back and forth in front of her face. She reached up and grabbed Bella's hips and pulled them to meet her face once again. Heidi didn't waste any time and dove back into licking and sucking the beautiful woman in front of her.

The men grunted from both sides of the room. Heidi knew once she came, Aro would be ready to join them. Glimpsing out the corners of her eyes at him, she winked at her lover and ground her pussy on Bella's tongue, riding out her pleasure. Then she grabbed Bella's hips, putting more pressure on her clit. Bella growled causing Heidi to buck harder into her face. The way Heidi's body was moving, Bella knew she needed something more, and slipped two fingers into Heidi's wet core. Both women bucked and ground into one another, chasing their own climaxes. The harder they worked to find their release, the more erratic and wild they became. Bella could feel Heidi's whole body contracting around her just as her body contracted around Heidi's.

"Fucking coming! Oh God," Heidi screamed, closing her legs around Bella's head as Bella squeezed her thighs tight around Heidi's head, muffling her words. Bella backed off sucking her clit and instead went back to lightly stroke it, while removing her fingers from her body. Heidi mildly lapped at Bella's juices as they poured from her body. It was the best damn thing Heidi had ever seen, and she loved to bring a woman to that level of ecstasy.

Edward grabbed the condoms where he had left them on the step and moved to the center of the room with the girls. The muffled noises the women were making and the fact that Bella's face was buried pussy deep had him as hard as fucking steel, and in the desperate need of relief.

Edward knelt down between Heidi's legs, reaching for Bella. His hands touched Bella shoulder and she jumped. It scared Bella, who instantly thought it was Aro who was touching her. Edward delicately rubbed her shoulders, getting her attention because he now wanted to join the women.

"It's me," Edward whispered in Bella's ear, as he leaned down to her face that was lying on top of Heidi's sex. She nodded as she crawled off Heidi's spent body. Edward pulled her toward him and looked deep into her eyes, getting lost in their depths.

Heidi slowly pulled her body from the floor, motioning Aro over to her. Heidi crawled up on her knees, facing Bella as Aro walked behind her, stroking her back as he settled himself.

"Did you enjoy eating her pussy?" Edward asked huskily.

"Very much," Bella replied, licking her lips and causing Edward to growl. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. He was too far gone to care at that point and wanted her more than anything in the world.

Bella and Edward broke away from the kiss when she needed air. Edward spun Bella around and pushed her down on her hands, facing Heidi and Aro. Edward was too far gone and too worked up to be gentle. The show they had put on in front of him had him ready to spring into action.

Heidi watched behind Bella as Edward opened the condom and rolled it down his huge cock. She leaned forward and pulled Bella into a kiss as he stroked her folds with his member. All of Bella's moans were swallowed by Heidi's kiss. Bella could taste the wild mixture of Heidi, Edward, and herself in the kiss. As Edward stroked her folds, Bella could feel her body getting wetter, and she was completely lost in the sensation he was bringing out in her.

When Edward had enough teasing her, he lined his cock with her entrance and slammed all the way into her body, causing her to break from her kiss, gasping and biting her bottom lip. It kind of hurt as he went in, but it felt good too. It was both pleasure and pain that ignited a fire in Bella. She was worried at first that he would start pumping in and out of her, making it hurt worse, but he didn't.

Edward didn't move once he was fully seated inside of her tight pussy. He couldn't move for fear he would cum from finally being inside a woman, and with Bella being so damn tight, it made it worse. He took a breath and counted to ten before he slowly pulled out and pushed easily back in.

"So fucking tight," he grunted, as he pulled out and slid back into her.

"God, stop teasing me and fuck me," Bella moaned. She was so worked up from sucking Edward's cock, going down on Heidi, and the fact that she had two of the best orgasms from a woman, she was eager to see what Edward could do to her. Bella could feel her body tensing and building once again, as he gently rocked in and out of her body. Bella was so consumed by the fire growing inside of her that she didn't even notice the couple in front of her.

Heidi and Aro watched the couple in front of them fucking. As Aro entered Heidi from behind, he pulled her hair, forcing her to lean back into his chest.

"They have a connection," Aro grunted into Heidi's ear, and he thrust into her.

"Big time," she whispered, turning her eyes back to the pair in front of them. Both Heidi and Aro watched the couple in front of them spellbound. They had never seen a pair of lost souls so in tuned with one another before that it spurred their own want for one another.

Edward spread his legs wider and pulled Bella's upper body up until her knees were together between his. He didn't allow them to losing contact with one another. She leaned back into his chest allowing his hands to rub over her breasts. Edward pinched and rolled Bella's hard nipples as he thrust deep into her body. She felt so damn good to him. He snaked his arms around her body and wrapped them around her shoulders where he could pull her whole body down on top of his. Edward buried his face into her neck licking and sucking, as he thrust into her heavenly body.

Edward felt so good thrusting in and out of Bella's body. She was like putty in his hands. All Bella could do was lean against Edward's chest and ride out the pleasure he was causing her every time his body moved.

Heidi leaned forward away from Aro and moved them closer to the couple in front of them, wanting to be involved in their play as well. Aro lost contact with his partner for a moment, but moved quickly to thrust into her again. Heidi's hand reached out and slipped down to Bella's clit and rubbed, as Edward thrust into her body.

The sounds in the room were the most erotic moans, grunts, and groans spurring the moment in both couples. The slapping of flesh hitting flesh, the whimpers and sighs of fulfillment, and the cries of pleasure was all that could be heard. The sounds alone would make one cum, but the sights were the best. Four heavenly bodies tangled in one another only connected by the women in the middle. Both couples worked one in tandem, gaining momentum and inspiration from the other.

Bella reached out grabbing Heidi's arm, bringing Aro and her so much closer to Edward and her. As Edward thrust, sucked, and licked on her neck, Bella pulled Heidi into a kiss. The two women's bodies rubbed against one another, causing more delicious sensations as Aro and Edward rocketed in and out of their bodies from behind.

"I'm going to fucking cum," Bella grunted, pulling away from Heidi's kiss, but still allowing their chests to rub, as Edward's thrusts became erratic; both coming undone at the same time. That was the first time he had ever cum at the same time a woman had. Bella went slack against his chest, and not being able to hold the both of them up any longer, he pushed back onto his ass, breaking the contact they had with the other couple.

Heidi and Aro weren't too far behind the pair and quickly found their own releases too. Both couples leaned up against the step within the circle, completely sated and content. Edward played with the strands of Bella's hair, as she lightly dozed on his chest.

"You are more than welcome to stay the night," Aro said to Edward, after noticing that the fair Bella was already asleep on his chest.

"I think that might be best," Edward said, smiling at the beauty in his arms.

Aro stood and lifted Heidi up to him, kissing her deeply.

"Thank you, my darling, for a truly pleasurable evening," he said, kissing her one more time.

"You're welcome," she said, as she kissed his lips and took his hand.

"Follow me," Aro said, turning around to look at Edward.

Edward picked Bella up in his arms and carried her with him as he walked. Aro pointed out different things along their way and showed Edward to a room.

"You should have everything you need here," Aro said, pushing open the door to a room. Edward looked around the room to make sure everything was okay.

"I want to thank you and the lovely Bella for coming and being with us tonight. I would love for you to come back again," Aro said, reaching out to shake Edward's hand. Edward quickly slipped a hand from around Bella body and shook Aro's hand. Aro left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once Edward was alone in the room, he walked Bella over to the bed. He pulled back the covers, placing her underneath them. Edward walked back over to the door and locked it, not wanting to find Aro standing over their bodies in the morning. Bella was right about Aro; he was kind of creepy, and Edward wasn't planning on a repeat performance with the couple. Edward crawled into the bed and pulled the gorgeous creature in front of him into his arms. Edward curled his body around Bella's, sticking his nose into her hair and inhaling the most intriguing scent. _How are things going to be in the morning?, _he wondered as he settled into the covers, closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

~la Fine


End file.
